The present invention relates to a back support device, and in particular, to a back support for supporting the lower back region of a person in a seated position, combined with an integrally formed carrying case and a strap loop connector.
In activities where an individual must be seated upright on a flat surface without a rigid back support, for example on the ground or floor, or on a backless chair, bench, and the like, sitting in this position for extended periods of time is uncomfortable, often painful and difficult, particularly for individuals with back problems. Such activities may include, but are not necessarily limited to, athletic events such as hunting, boating, camping and so forth. Other passive events such as watching athletic contests, meditating and even listening to music may cause back strain when one position is maintained for a considerable length of time. Back supporting devices which are generally similar to the present invention are shown in my prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,773,106 and 4,813,080, and in Japanese Ser. No. 63-251009, among others. The present invention represents an improvement over the known prior art by providing a back support combined with an integral carrying case to facilitate carrying of the device when used for various activities as described hereinabove. The outer periphery support member is provided with a suitable fastener, preferably in the form of a zipper, which permits the support to be folded back upon itself, and secured in that position forming a case structured to receive the knee-engaging straps. Handles are provided, secured to the ends of the back support member, to facilitate carrying the device when the case is in the closed position.
The back support includes a connector such as a buckle to maintain the straps together to hold the knees of the user in a more comfortable position for creating a supporting force on the lower back of the user.
Another feature includes a retainer strap for retaining the back support on the back of the user in a non-use position.
Among the objects of the present invention are the provision of a back support device which can be folded into an integrally formed carrying case when not in use, and a back support including a strap loop connector to maintain the legs of the user in a more comfortable position when the support device is being used.
These and other objects will become apparent with reference to the accompanying drawings and attached specification.